


Not So Innocent

by hystericalmode



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Floweys an asshole, Language, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Older brother Sans, Other, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Poor Papyrus, Protective Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Underage Rape, frisk is as well, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalmode/pseuds/hystericalmode
Summary: When Papyrus walks in on a... Intimate moment between his brother and another monster, Sans decides it's time to tell his innocent brother about the birds and the bees...Only to discover a horrifying truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be focusing on Silent Tale but this plot wouldn't leave me alone!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Not so innocent

 

Sans sighed as he gazed at Papyrus through tired, half lidded eyes. The tall skeleton merely stares patiently back, head cocked to the side as he waits for his older sibling to talk. Sans groans and runs his hand down his face as he thinks on how to start. 

He didn't expect to get caught, he should've paid more atttention. Hell, he probably shouldn't have done it in the fuckin living room for his little brother to see! 

When Papyrus had stated that he was going to Undyne's house, Sans had assumed that he was going to be staying over there for the night. Stupid of him really, he should've never assumed anything.

Life on the surface was suppose to be easier, or so he previously thought. He found himself genuinely happy when Frisk walked up to him one morning and said they couldn't reset anymore. At first he thought they were playing a joke on him, but after arguing for about an hour on the subject, he decided that it was just easier to believe them. And after a year on the surface (with no resets) he was starting to believe it. 

Now. He was starting to regret that wishful thinking. The ONE time he actually wanted a reset, only to find out that the possibility of one happening was not likely. Huh, go figure...

And now he was here, sitting in the living room with his brother across from him, drinking tea, while trying to explain a lesson that he really should've told his younger brother earlier.

The birds and the bees...

Sure, he had 'the talk' with Papyrus in the past, but with so many resets happening, well... What was the point of explaining something when everything was going to repeat itself anyway? He found it a lot easier to keep quiet on subjects like that. 

Stars, he needed a drink...

"Brother? Was there a reason you were so insistent on talking to me right now?" Papyrus asked while narrowing his eyes. "This isn't just an excuse to make puns is there?"

"Well, it's like the humans always say there's no time like the present..." Sans muttered before clearing his throat. "Well, I just wanted to... Discuss some things with you about what happened yesterday... Things that might not make sense to you..."

The tall monster blinked. "... Like?" 

Sans swallowed. "You see bro, there comes a certain age when monsters, have a, um, sort of... Desire to be with other monsters. An intimate desire that can only be fullfilled in many ways..." 

Papyrus continued to stare. "What are you saying brother?"

If Sans had lips he would be biting it by now. "Well... I really should've told you about this earlier little bro, but I sort of forgot, what with living in the surface and all that..."

He thought about his next words carefully. "Heh, I know that's not a good excuse, since you're about to turn 18 in a few months but... Better late than never, right...?"

"... Is this about what you were doing with that drunk bunny, yesterday?"

Sans choked. "... Yeah. I guess you could say that..." He licked his 'lips' nervously before continuing. "Look little bro, what we were doing yesterday is... What most people do with each other, particularly when those people like each other."

"Oh..." Now Papyrus looked a little happy. "So do you love that monster?"

"What?!" Sans felt his face heat up. "N-no! I m-mean I do like her as a f-friend but n-nothing else!" He tried to compose himself. "What we have is sort of a one night thing."

"One night..? Oh no! Did I ruin your special occasion!" Papyrus looked worried. 

"N-no! Well, kind of...?" The chubby skeleton quickly shook his head. "We're getting off topic! Look when two monsters are attracted to each other, they do this special... Thing with them... Where they uh... They... Um...."

Papyrus' eyes lit up with understanding as a bright grin made its way onto his face. "Oh, I know!!!! They fuck!!"

"..."

A tense and shocking silence fell over the living room. 

"I got it right! Didn't I?" 

Sans eyes were wide with shock, white pupils shrunken down to small dots. He felt a little sick. How, when, and where did Papyrus heard such a word?! He felt his soul sink. T-that didn't sound right... Just hearing his innocent and sweet baby brother say that word was enough to make bile rise out of his mouth, even though he lacked such a thing. Or stomach for that matter. 

"W-where...?" He cleared his throat, but still couldn't get rid of the tremor and horror out of his voice. "Who t-told you that w-word...?" He needed a name to kill whoever dared to say such language in front of his baby brother. 

Papyrus frowned. "Why?"

"B-because! You shouldn't s-say words l-like that! You're too young!"

"But I thought you said I was mature enough to know this...?"

"W-well yeah but that doesn't mean you should say it l-like that! Those are two very different things!!" 

"Really?" Papyrus wrinkled his 'nose' in confusion. "What's the proper term?"

Sans' permanent grin faltered. "The term is sex. Sex not... F-fuck ...ok...?" 

The tall skeleton nodded slowly while looking thoughtful. He than looked at his older sibling with a sad expression, which caught the other off guard. "Did it hurt for you, too?"

"Heh, no, it's not suppose to hurt-" Sans abruptly cut off as the rest of the question bounced around his skull. He felt his eyes black out. Too...?

"... T-t-too...? B-bro, w-wha...?"

Papyrus gave a small secretive smile as he stood up and started walking to the front door. Meanwhile Sans was too shocked to move or speak. "It's alright brother, you're secret is safe with me! I won't tell anyone!"

Beford closing the door he gave his older brother a cheerful smile. "Don't worry! My first time hurt too! And I only cried for two hours!" With that smug and proud declaration, he finally closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter since the other left at a cliffhanger (im a monster).
> 
> And since i got a lot of comments encouraging me to write more i decided why not!
> 
> Im still working on silent tale so these chapters are gonna be shorter.
> 
> Please leave comments if you have any questions or just need to say something!!

Not so innocent

It only took fifty seconds for the shock to melt away into horrifying realization. Sans let out a choked sob and quickly jumped off the couch, only to feel his legs give out from under him. Ignoring his shaky limbs he mustered all his energy into standing up and running to the front door. 

He hurriedly turned the knob and violently threw the door open. Some of the neighbors outside looked sharply in his direction at the loud noise, but Sans ignored them all. Not even bothering to close the door behind him he desperately gazed at his surroundings, trying to find his little brother.

A nearby bear monster watering the plants on his front lawn eyed the small skeleton with a wary look. Sans looked at his direction and walked towards him. The large bear took a few steps back at the crazed and desperate look the skeleton was giving him. 

"Hey... Have you seen another skeleton walk by?!"

The bear timidly nodded. "Y-yes. He went that way..." He pointed to the left. 

Sans immediately sprinted to the direction, yelling a quick thanks over his shoulder as he ran. Several monsters who were outside enjoying the day stared at the small skeleton as he ran past them. A lot of them have never seen the normally lazy and calm monster rush anywhere, nevermind run. And although they were curious, many of them just let him dash through without questioning him. The fear and panicked look on his face made their souls lurch. 

While running, Sans wondered how his brother had traveled this far in just a few seconds. The chubby monster quickly turned the corner and caught a glimpse of a red scarf disappearing inside a store. He pushed the double doors aside, which made the nearby shelves on each side tremble, causing several of the costumers to jump. Surprisingly enough, Asgore was there, inspecting a jar of jelly. The small skeleton made his way to him. 

Not wanting to waste any time he cut straight to the chase. "Have you seen Papyrus anywhere?!"

The goat monster looked stunned for a second before replacing it with a warm smile. He quickly lost his smile when he saw the expression on the others face. "Y-yes. He greeted me before claiming that he was going to buy some tomatoes."

Sans nodded distractingly before heading to a random direction. 

Asgore cleared his throat and pointed to the right. "The tomatoes are that way."

The short monster gave a watery smile in thanks before jogging in that direction. There were several monsters in his way, but since he was so short he merely dodged around them, even going so far as to slip between a few legs to get where he was going. Finally, he saw the familiar figure of his younger brother, carefully studying a tomato before putting it in his basket to purchase. Sans quickly approached him.

Papyrus was about to go to the cash register to pay for his goods when he felt a small hand grip his pants. Turning around he smiled when it was just his brother.

"Hello Sans! Did you come here to buy tomatoes as well? Don't worry I'm sure I have enough for the two of us!" He lowered his basket and showed off its contents as if to convince his sibling. 

Sans didn't even glance at the red fruit. He gave his younger brother a serious look which made the other concerned. "Sans? Is there something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Papyrus frowned and stood up straighter. He looked up to see that nearby monsters were watching them but quickly looked away when they were discovered. The tall skeleton looked at his older brother and smiled. "Ok! Just let me pay for these tomatoes and we'll be on our way!"

Sans looked like he wanted to protest but once he realized that they were being stared at he quickly changed tactics. Putting on his fake, lazy smile he finally replied. "Sure thing bro."

Papyrus beamed and made his way to the nearest cashier, with Sans tightly holding onto his pants. Once the tall monster paid, the two made their way to the exit. Since he was taller, Papyrus quickly spotted the familiar horns of Asgore among the crowd of monsters. Smiling, he sharply turned to the direction of the larger monster, making Sans lose his grip and hurry after his younger brother. Being tall had its benefits as he easily made his way to the goat monster.

"Hello again, your majesty!"

Asgore smiled brightly. "Howdy Papyrus. I see you have your tomatoes." His gaze shifted to the ground as if looking for something. "Where's your older brother? I assumed he would have found you by now..."

"Oh! He's right here-" Papyrus glanced down but didn't see the shorter monster anywhere. "Hmmm. That's strange! He was just here a second ago!"

Asgore looked at the large crowd coming in and out of the store. "Perhaps you lost him in the crowd."

"Oh." Papyrus responded simply as he eyed the sea of monsters. "No matter! I'll just wait for him at the house. Goodbye your highness! It was nice seeing you!"

Asgore nodded before remembering something. "Oh! Papyrus! Are you still coming over for tea tomorrow?"

"Of course! I look forward to it!" Papyrus exclaimed over his shoulder. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Asgore said.

"Me too! Goodbye!"

Papyrus opened the door and decided to wait for his brother outside the store instead. Sure enough, Sans came out as well, breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon. The small skeleton eyed the front door distastefully.

"Hi Sans!" Papyrus gave a little wave. 

Sans sharply looked at his direction and made a beeline towards him. Papyrus resisted the urge to squirm when his older sibling immediately gripped his pants again. Had Sans always been this clingy?

"Ok we bought your tomatoes. Lets go home, yeah?" Without waiting for a response, the small monster nudged his brother forward, encouraging him to walk. Papyrus stumbled a bit before gaining his balance. He thought about asking his brother to let go off him, but decided against it. 

The pair made their way home, passing by several monsters from before. Many of them relaxed when they saw the familiar lazy expression of the shorter skeleton. It was much better than the frantic and insane look he had before.

Papyrus looked at the state of their front door. He gasped. "Sans! I think we've been robbed!"

Sans glanced at the door before sheepishly rubbing the back of his skull. "O-oh um... That was me. I, uh, forgot to close the door on my way out..."

"Sans!"

"Look we know just about everyone in our neighborhood. They would tell us if someone's been in our house."

"Well, I suppose you're right..."

"Don't worry I am." Sans closed the door behind them, this time more calmly as he watched his brother go to the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

Once Papyrus closed the fridge, Sans gently, yet firmly grabbed the taller monsters hand and dragged him into the living room once again. The tea they left out was already cold.

"So what do you wish to talk about Sans?" Papyrus patiently started. "I thought we were already done discussing this."

Sans looked sharply at the younger monster and couldn't keep the growl escaping from his throat. "That was before you said you already had sex!"

"You had sex too..." Papyrus blinked innocently.

Sans blanched. "That's different! I'm twenty-four; old enough to have sex! You're not even eighteen yet!"

Now the taller monster frowned. "W-well! Were you eighteen when you first had sex?"

Sans didn't even hesitate. "I was twenty." 

"That old?"

Sans blushed before responding. "What do ya mean 'that old?' That's the way it's suppose to be for monsters! Any younger could cause problems for the soul."

There was an awkward pause.

"He never mentioned that...." Papyrus whispered softly, sockets squinting in concentration. 

Sans felt the bile rise as his soul dropped. "P-Papyrus...? 

"Hmm?" The scarfed skeleton shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts. "What is it Sans?"

Sans swallowed painfully. "H-how old.... W-were you when you l-lost your... V-v-virginity..?" He needed to know.

"I was..." Papyrus paused. "I was..."

The tall skeleton cocked his head as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well... My first time. I was sixteen...? Maybe seventeen? I can't remember. He finally finished.

Sans eyes blacked out. This time he couldn't keep the bile from rising. Before he knew what he was doing he quickly got up from his seat and sprinted to the nearest bathroom. He opened the toilet and spilled out his breakfast. He couldn't even feel the tears racing down his face.

"Sans?!"

The shorter skeleton looked up at the doorway. Staring at the face of his precious baby brother. 

His baby brother that could've died...

He heaved again. 

When he was finished Papyrus, the sweetheart that he was, brought him a cup of water while rubbing his back. He drank the cold liquid as he tried to slow down his breathing, he was hyperventilating. His soul throbbed painfully in his chest as his magic burned through his left eye.

Papyrus smiled. "Feeling better?"

Sans snorted. "B-better?! You're really asking me that little bro?!" He sobbed. 

"I usually feel better when I throw up." Papyrus shrugged. 

"..."

He helped his older brother to the couch to rest, taking the empty cup with him. He also took the cold tea and went back into the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with a steaming cup. He handed the beverage to Sans. 

"Here. This is what I drink after... Well, just drink! I promise it will make you feel better!"

Sans felt exhausted, but he still found himself drinking the liquid. It tasted like lemons, with a hint of peppermint. Or was it vanilla? He took another long sip. Nope. It was definitely peppermint. 

He had a million questions running through his skull. Too many hypothesis and guesses flooding in his mind. He glanced at his younger brother. To think, just an hour ago he was worried about how Papyrus was going to understand 'the talk'. Now he found out that not only did his brother know, but had also participated in the event. 

He REALLY needed a drink. But first...

"Why?"

"Hmm?" 

Sans couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. "W-why didn't you t-tell me? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other..."

"Heh..."

Sans looked up sharply. 

Papyrus couldn't help it. He giggled. Then he chuckled. It didn't take long until he threw his head back and laughed. Honest to stars, laughed. Tears full of mirth rolled down his face in large drops. He laughed like he had heard the funniest thing in the world. 

And all Sans could so was stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took long and it sooo short but its possibly better than nothing right?
> 
> Ill try and update faster!!
> 
> Leave comments if you have any questions!!

Not so innocent 

 

"That's a good one brother!" Papyrus exclaimed while he wiped the tears off his face. "I didn't think I would ever laugh at one of your jokes!" He chuckled.

Sans stared. 

Papyrus, assuming that the conversation was over, stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Since you're not feeling well, I'll make you a..." He paused thoughtfully. "I'll make you tomato soup with cheese ravioli! I'll even make you those grilled cheese sandwiches you like so much!" He finished cheerfully. 

Without waiting for a response he went into the kitchen and got everything prepared for cooking. 

Meanwhile Sans felt like he was drifting in and out of reality. Everything was slow and cloudy, like he was in a dream he couldn't wake up from. Why did Papyrus laugh at him? Couldn't the tall monster see that he wasn't joking? 

'I haven't heard Papyrus laugh that hard in years...'

Still, there was one thing he needed to know for certain...

Stumbling into the kitchen, Sans leaned against the counter and watched his brother work in the kitchen. He was thinking about talking to his brother again, but then decided to wait until after dinner. He wouldn't want to annoy Papyrus with the same subject, plus, maybe his bro would be more willing to talk if he wasn't busy. 

With that in mind, Sans turned around and headed for his room. 

Hearing the footsteps fading, Papyrus finally relaxed and focused on cooking. 

******

After dinner (which was delicious, as usual) Papyrus went to the living room and turned on the tv. He was waiting patiently for the show to start when he saw Sans standing in the doorway. He watched in confusion as the small skeleton approached and sat down next to him. That was strange. Usually Sans would go straight to his room or go to Grillbys after dinner. Their new couch was rather wide, so Papyrus didn't know why Sans still sat this close to him. What was the point of having a bigger couch if they wouldn't need the extra space? 

Still, Papyrus kept his mouth shut (something he was an expert at) and enjoyed the show. When it was on commercial break, Sans decided it was now or never.

"So... Bro. You never did answer my question."

"Question?" Papyrus moved his gaze from the tv to his brother.

Sans grabbed the remote and put the volume down. "... Why didn't you tell me that you boned someone?" He whispered bitterly, as if the entire sentence offended him.

"Well..." Papyrus played with the sleeves of his shirt. "Honestly... I didn't think you'd care..."

"What?!" Sans exclaimed, looking at Papyrus sharply. "W-what do ya mean I w-wouldn't care?! You're my brother!"

Papyrus looked at the chubby skeleton as if he didn't quite believe him. He turned back to the tv. 

Sans fought the urge to scream in frustration. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He wasn't the easiest to anger, but boy was Papyrus really testing him...

"Ok! So you thought I didn't care? Well, guess what! I do care! I care a lot! So please... Just tell me why did you hide this from me? Don't you understand that what you were doing was dangerous! You could've d-died and I would have never known!"

He swallowed the sob before continuing. "T-this isn't a game, Papyrus! Tell me the REAL truth. Why didn't you tell me?!"

Papyrus stared, eyes wide in surprise. Then it morphed to one of pure mirth. Sans blinked when Papyrus started laughing again. 

"Oh Sans!" The young skeleton giggled. "You really must stop playing jokes! You know I hate laughing at them!"

Sans internally counted to ten. "Bro. I'm not joking. I'm being serious..."

"As if that makes a difference."

"Look." The small monster explained, losing his patience. "Just humor me for a second and tell me the truth... Please..."

Papyrus wasn't laughing anymore. The silence tense between them. "Well... It's not like I had a choice, brother..."

Sans felt his 'heart' drop. Choice?

"... What do ya mean you didn't have a choice..?" He felt his breath hitch as time seemed to slow down. 

Papyrus looked down on his lap, shame written all over his face and posture. "He doesn't take no for an answer... He never stops even when I beg him to..."

Sans felt his soul freeze in horror before igniting in rage. He considered himself lucky that he didn't throw up this time.

Of course. Why didn't he see it before? Blue magic burned off his left eye, as tears fell off his right. It was so painfully clear now. Papyrus wouldn't do something like that on his own accord, he was much too innocent. That leads to the only conclusion. Someone forced themselves on him. 

Sans' soul contorted into one of pure, unadultered rage and hate. 

Someone had touched his baby brother... 

The memory of Papyrus proudly claiming that he had sex came into mind. He remembered his little bro saying that he only cried for two hours...

Sans trembled with rage at the mere thought of his joyful brother sobbing in tears. Behind all the hate though, he couldn't help but feel stupid and shameful. He felt stupid for not realizing this secret and forced Papyrus to keep it bottled up. He felt ashamed when he had gotten angry at Papyrus in the first place, for not taking him seriously. 

"Papyrus..." Sans couldn't keep his voice from trembling in dark rage. "Who was it..."

The tall monster keeps staring at his lap. "It was the little flower I told you about..." He finally whispers.

Sans felt his magic hiss as he powers up to teleport. "That weed is dead."

"Wha-"

Papyrus looks down at the spot Sans had previously occupied. His brother was gone, and he had a sinking feeling he knew where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you have any questions!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Not so innocent

 

Sans eyes glanced around as he teleported in the familiar surroundings of the underground. The place looked desolate and ghostlike since there weren't signs of any monsters around. 

Sans left eye was still glowing as he browsed through Snowdin. He didn't know why, but he had the strangest feeling that the flower monster would be here...

"Howdy, dirty trashbag!"

Speak of the devil...

Sans didn't even turn around as he immediately summoned a blaster and shot it on the spot Flowey was moments ago.

"Wow! You look pretty mad! I'd almost be impressed if you weren't so pathetic!"

Sans gritted his teeth as he shot blaster after blaster, but each time the flower monster seemed to predict his moves and dodged them with practised ease. Sweat began running down his skull at the amount of magic he was expending. After five minutes of this he stopped, it was obvious that he wasn't making any progress, might as well save as much energy as he could.

"Tired already?" Flowey chirped, voice high with mocked sympathy. "I guess living on the surface made you weak. Well, weaker..."

The skeleton monster glared but said nothing as the plant continued to insult him. He knew that the other was trying to rifle him up, make him angry enough that he would waste more magic on fruitlessly attacking him. Sans internally snorted. He wasn't going to fall for something like that...

"... Even your idiot brother put up more of a fight than you."

Flowey smile faded and he bit back a gasp of surprise as he felt a blast tear into the side of his face. Burrowing underground he popped up behind Sans and summoned a vine to try and strangle the skeleton, only to grasp thin air as the chubby monster teleported away. 

Flowey snarled in anger as he felt sap ooze out of the side of his burnt face. Even with the anger boiling in his plant body he couldn't help but be curious. He barely interacted with Sans, apart from tying him with the others during the pacifist ending a year ago. Why was the smiley trashbag so angry at him to the point that he had actually seeked him out?

"Is there any particular reason you're attacking me right now? Or are you just now getting your revenge for the resets?" Flowey bared his fangs as his vines whirled ominously. "I didn't think you were the vengeful type."

Instead of answering, Sans sent out a wave of bones. Flowey held still, not even flinching when the skeleton's attack pierced his vines and stem. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Flowey cooed, arrogantly. "I mean, I knew that you were weak, but this is just sad!" He paused a bit, as he thought of his next words, carefully. ... Maybe I should kill you this time. Papyrus is better off without you..."

This time he did dodge, otherwise the ferocity if Sans' attack would've evaporated his body. He stayed underground for a while, not because he was scared or anything, but because he wanted some time to figure out this puzzle. 

It seemed that whenever he mentioned that dirty trashbag's brother he would fight more intensely. So, he assumed that Sans attacking him had something to do with Papyrus.

He digged further underground as he thought about this new revelation. He hasn't seen Papyrus in over a year, so this couldn't be something recent. That would mean that Sans had found out about the past, something so horrible that he was now trying to pass judgement. Hmmm. Could it be...?

Flowey features twisted into a thrilling smile.

Oh this would be FUN!

*******

Sans looked warily around. That disgusting weed hasn't surfaced yet. He didn't think that the plant would run away from a fight so he just stood there in a fighting position. Seconds passed as nothing happened. Only the faint whispers of leaves rustling in the wind and his soul beating in his chest. 

Just as he was about to look elsewhere, vines of all shapes and sizes burst from the ground. Prepared for this, Sans easily teleported out of reach, and into a small clearing. It was much quieter here...

There was a small cracking sound on his left and he turned to see Floweys small figure hidden under dark shadows. Summoning a blaster he unleashed his burning magic, emptying the spot. Just as he was about to step away, he heard another crack. Looking over his shoulder, he was about to blast his magic but stopped when was face to face with a small blue lily. 

He blinked and quickly fell backwards violently when the strange flower sprayed a handful of purple liquid into his face. It was sticky yet wet, not unlike honey, but it also smelled and tasted bitter. He raised his hands to wipe the substance off his face but found that he couldn't raise his arms. 

Eyes widening in surprise, he felt his body slow down before finally holding still, like a statue. He dropped like a rock on the cold snow, but luckily it was soft enough that he didn't get hurt. 

He felt vines wrap around his small form and winced when the thorns cut through his jacket. His soul was throbbing in his ribs, but he still glared at Flowey's smug face. If that weed thought that he was going to show fear, then he was going to be disappointed.

Flowey smirked when he saw Sans glare. He honestly didn't know why Sans was still defiant even after he was completely powerless. Come to think of it, Papyrus was the same... Hmm. Guess the two weren't so different after all. 

"What's wrong dirtbag? You were all confident just a minute ago. Where's all that rage now? Or are you just too lazy to complete your threat?"

The chubby skeleton was still glaring.

Flowey frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. He knew the perfect way to rip that superior look off the others face. 

"... So trashbag... How's Papyrus?"

Sans eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. 

"That's none of your damn business, weed."

"Oh I think it does, ya know? Considering you came all this way just to kill little ol' me, for your baby brother. So you know, right? What happened between me and your precious sibling?" 

Sans gritted his teeth as Flowey continued, oblivious to the others growing rage. "Did you figure it out by yourself? Oh what am I saying! Of course you didn't! Papyrus probably told you, didn't he? He always did have trouble keeping his mouth shut."

"Shut the hell up!" Sans yelled, angrily. "Stop talking about him as if you know him!"

"Oh I do know him! Much better than you do, obviously." Flowey giggled at the others confused expression. "You may be aware of the resets, but that doesn't mean you know EVERYTHING! Unlike you, I take full advantage and live to the fullest in every reset."

Flowey sneered at Sans. "I've always hated you the most! You always act like you know everything and that you've suffered SO much!" He tightened his vines and gave the small skeleton a shake. "Don't make me laugh! You're only AWARE of the resets, you don't remember every agonizing second of them, like I do! So you can stop with the whole 'poor me' crap! That won't change anything!"

Sans glared. "As if I need pity from you! YOU were the one resetting everything before the human! If you want to blame your suffering on anyone, it should be yourself!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you!" Flowey snapped. "And I especially don't need to justify myself! I'm not stuck up or demanding like you!"

"Excuse me?!" Sans repeated, bemused. "If anything, you're the one whose stuck up and demanding. Which reminds me..." His left eye glowed, as he tried to make himself taller. "Just because you're suffering doesn't give you the right to t-touch Papyrus! As soon as I get out of here, I'll make sure you never think about touching him again!"

Flowey laughed. "So I was right! You are here because of that! Well, I hate to break it to you trashbag, but that threat is long overdue!" He gave the skeleton a leering smile. "Each reset, before the human ever fell down the underground, I took his virginity and soiled it! And each time he belonged to ME!"

He paused for a moment. "I honestly don't remember a time when I wasn't fucking him..."

"Shut up!" San snarled, left eye sizzling.

"You wanted the truth, didn't you?! Flowey sneered. "Well I'll tell ya, and I don't care if you don't want to listen or not!"

The flower monster curled his vines tighter. "The truth is that I've been fucking your brother for a long time now and you've never even suspected! To him, it's nothing but a nightmare, but to me, it was one of the few things that actually made me FEEL!" Flowey voice shook slightly with emotion. "Being that close to a soul as pure and strong as Papyrus' makes me feel just a little bit alive! For a moment, I feel what he feels, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of it!"

He takes a deep breath. "I don't care that it's wrong... Just to feel ANYTHING for a few hours, is so much better than feeling nothing at all..."

He studies Sans for a moment, before smiling sadistically. "Of course it was easy getting what I wanted, especially since you don't care what happens to Papyrus."

The small skeleton flinches as if struck before righteous anger fills his features. "What do ya mean I don't care?!! Papyrus is the most important person in my life! I would do anything for him!"

"Oh? You? Caring about your brother?" Flowey coos. "That joke was bad, even for you, trashbag."

He wraps a vine around the skeletons neck, forcing him to look at the souless monster. "If you cared about Papyrus... Why did you let the human butcher him countless times? If you cared about him, why didn't you tell him that Undyne was never going to let him into the royal guard? If you cared about him, why didn't you tell him the truth about the resets? If you cared about him, why did you let me continue to violate him 165 times!!"

Sans eyes widened with horror, but Flowey continued. "You always make yourself seem like some sort of righteous hero! Or worse, a depressing victim, when all you've ever been was a scumbag who doesn't care about anyone but himself." Flowey scoffed. "Next to the human you're probably the most heartless person I've ever met, and that's saying something, coming from me."

"Believe what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that your brother suffered because of you. It was annoying, the first few times. He was always crying and whining about him much it hurt and how he knew I 'was a good person and that I didn't want to do this!' He scoffed. "After a while though, I gagged him, which I should've done in the beginning, but oh well." He shrugged. "It was easy to keep our 'relationship' a secret, since all I had to do was threaten you, and he would become putty in my hands... Er, well, leaves. It's pathetic isn't it? Even though HE was the one in danger and suffering, he was still taking care of you."

Flowey looked down on Sans with a straight face. "I should just kill you now, end your miserable existance for good. But that would be too merciful for you..." He suddenly gave a strange grin that made Sans 'skin' crawl. "... Or maybe I should give you a taste of what Papyrus has been through..."

Sans eyes widened in fear as the vines shift under his shirt, squirming around his ribs and lightly flicking his soul. 

"I wonder..." Flowey leers. "How long will you last with that pathetic 1 hp..." 

*****

 

Sans feels the vines crawling up his spine...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking too long, my cousin borrowed my laptop and accidently deleted all my stories so i had to rewrite everything :(
> 
> Its not as detailed or long as the first time but hopefully its enough

Not So Innocent

 

As Sans felt the vines drift lower and lower, he began to panic. It was hard not to, especially since the vines fondling him had thorns that made little cuts on his bare bones. 

Not only were the thorns sharp, but the way he was being held was uncomfortable as well. Flowey held him like he was some kind of toy. Like he was nothing more than an object to do with as he pleased. He even had the nerve to smile at him, as if what he was doing was perfectly normal.

The fact that he couldn't move also made the experience more traumatizing. He was aware of everything happening to him. Aware of every thorn that scrapped his sides. Of every wind that made his bones tingle from the cold. 

But the most scary part, was the fact that he was helpless and alone. There was no one coming to help him, no   
one to hear his screams or pleas. 

He was utterly alone on this...

'Stars... Was this how Papyrus felt..?'

Sans felt his soul constrict at the thought. Did Papyrus felt this trapped, afraid, and alone? He felt tears well up in the corner of his sockets. 

Poor Papyrus... His sweet little brother...

Sans felt his left eye burn. He didn't want to be here, he desperately thought. He didn't want Flowey to do what he was going to do. 

... All he wanted... Was to see his brother...

Flowey let out a gasp as the skeleton's form flickered and disappeared. His vines curling on nothing but thin air. He fought the urge to snarl in anger, instead he smiled maliciously. 

Well, he didn't have fun with Sans as he wanted to, but at least it was probably enough to make the skeleton think twice before messing around with him again.

*********

Sans felt his body fall into a nearby bush, causing leaves to fall and animals to run in fright. He still couldn't move, but at least he was out of Flowey's grasp. 

He studied his surroundings, well, he tried to. He couldn't see much since he still couldn't move, but he recognized this place just as well. He was just outside the exit of Mount Ebott.

"Sans?!"

Sans shifted his eye lights as he saw Papyrus run towards him. He didn't know how much time has passed but it was probably wasn't long since Papyrus hadn't changed clothes. That or his brother didn't have time to change before driving here.

"Sans!" Papyrus ran forward but stopped a few feet away. He looked around. "Are you bird watching?"

"... Yea, sure, I guess..."

Papyrus smiled. "Well, at least you're doing something productive!" He went over and plucked Sans off the bush, holding him under his arm. 

"... Don't worry... Flowey's magic will wear off in a few hours..." Papyrus whispered as his smile wavered. The tall skeleton made his way down the mountain with his brother as the sun started to come up.

Sans honestly didn't want to know the details of how his brother knew about Flowey's magic.

*******

After a few hours, Sans could now move again, although his movements were very stiff. 

By then Papyrus had given him another herbal drink that he didn't recognize but could guess, because of its unusual flavor. Strange as it was it was still good enough to drink and as he chugged down the last drops he felt better. 

Papyrus sat across from him, his blank eye sockets staring into him. It was a bit disturbing.

"Sans... Did you fu- I mean had sex with Flowey...?"

Sans felt his soul shudder in disgust before responding. "Wha- no! H-he didn't do anything, bro. He, uh... Didn't have the time to do anything before I teleported away..."

Papyrus blinked. "You teleportes away? I wished I could've done that.." He muttered.

The tall skeleton then straightened. "Sans... For your own safety, please, don't try to confront Flowey again. J-just... Forget about him..." He swallowed before adding. "... I did..."

"What do ya mean FORGET?!" Sans exclaimed before wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded. "How can you just sit there and tell me to forget what he did to you! I'm not gonna let that FUCKER get away with this!"

Papyrus sighed. He knew that convincing his brother to forget this was going to be hard but that didn't make it any less irritating. He wished that he had just kept his mouth shut about Flowey. "Sans, I don't care about getting revenge or anything silly like that... I just want us to forget about this and move on..."

"Well, if you didn't want me to do anything, then why did ya tell me?! How did you expect me to react? You wanted me to be casual and okay with all this?!" Sans blushed angrily.

"What I wanted was to make you feel better!" Papyrus glared, patience now wearing thin. "I only told you because I just wanted you to know that you didn't need to explain that subject to me. I already knew what fu- I mean sex is!" He took a deep breath. "Had I known that you were going to be like this I wouldn't had said anything at all!"

Sans gaped in surprise before scowling. "That was before I found out that you were taken advantaged of!" His left eye glowed wildly. "That fucker not only hurt and violated you, but he almost killed you too!"

He looked at Papyrus with an odd expression. "... You probably don't even understand how much he's hurt you.."

"... Honestly, I think I'd rather it stayed that way..." Papyrus stated evenly. "I don't understand exactly what he was doing to me or why. And I don't really know how much danger I was really in, but, to be honest..." He trailed off and looked at Sans in the eyes. "I'd rather not know and just forget that this ever happened."

Sans closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry bro, but I can't do that. I can't just forget about this..."

"Why not!" Papyrus glared. "If I say it's okay, why can't you just leave it alone?!"

"Because that's not for you to decide!" Sans declared, raising his voice. "Just because you say it's okay doesn't mean that the situation is! We can't just forget about this and hope it makes everything better!" 

Papyrus frowned. "Sans, that is literally all you ever do: hope until everything gets better! What makes this any different?!"

"When have I ever hoped for something better to happen?!" Sans asked instead, ignoring the question. 

Papyrus huffed angrily. "When the human starts killing monsters you don't interfere until it's basically too late. You hope that the human resets and starts over. And when the human doesn't, instead of attempting to capture them, at that moment, you just let them get away with it, without even warning anyone! I don't even know how many times you've watched me die without even lifting a finger to help. I mean I know we each have a role to play, but you could at least pretend to care!" 

An alarm rang out of the room, disturbing the silence. Papyrus pulled out his phone, checked the time and frowned. "I would tell you more but I don't have time for this, I'm having tea with his highness today." He stood up and glanced at Sans shocked face. The tall skeleton gave the other a pleading look.

"... Please just ignore this... You've always been good at that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments for any questions or concerns.
> 
> Or if you just wanna talk :)


	6. Chapter 6

Not So Innocent 

 

"Papyrus...? Is something wrong, my friend?" Asgore asks, for the third time that hour.

The skeleton monster glances up from his half empty cup of tea and forces himself to smile. "It's nothing, my kin- uh, I mean, Mr. Asgore... Just thinking about some... Things."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of things...?" The goat monster questions kindly.

Papyrus puts his cup down. "Well... What would you do if you are... Angry at someone?" He whispers.

Asgore blinks before putting his cup down as well. "Personally, I do not get angry so easily, but when I do... Well, I find that talking to people about my feelings help."

Papyrus shifts a bit, hestitant for a second. "W-would you mind listening to my feelings? O-only if y-you want to, of course...!"

"I'd be honored, my friend."

The skeleton gives him a grateful smile. "I-it's just that, Sans is getting rather... Nosy. I-I can tell that he feels like he has to protect m-me! And normally, I would b-be happy that he cares so much about me, but..."

He clenches his delicate hands. "I just want him to understand that everything is okay now..." He breathes deeply and lets out a tired sigh. "That I'M okay now..."

Asgore studies him for a bit before responding. "Your brother loves and cares about you very much. If it seems like he is being... Nosy, then perhaps you should let your feelings about the situation be known. If that fails, then try to visualize yourself from his perspective. Perhaps try to explain the situation more clearer?"

Papyrus thought hard on this. Well, the tall skeleton tried to tell Sans to forget about his situation, but his older brother just... Ignored him. Again. 

Still, perhaps the king had a point. Instead of just telling Sans to forget, maybe explaining the problem would persuade his brother to drop the subject. 

"Ok... I'll try that! Thank you for the advice!"

Asgore gave him a warm smile and the skeleton immediately felt better. He had always thought that the older monster had the most beautiful smiles.

After that, the tense and sad atmosphere seemed to vanish as the two monsters chatted about other, more happier subjects. 

Asgore had even reminded him about the party Undyne was having at her house tomorrow. The party to celebrate a year of living on the surface. A whole year without resets.

Papyrus quickly forgot about the arguement he had with Sans. 

*******

Undyne's party was very loud and big. All of their closest friends were invited, with the occasional monsters he didn't personally know. Fortunately, Undyne had a very gracious amount of back yard space, so everything was pleasantly open.

Papyrus was currently filling a plate with various amounts of food. He had helped Undyne cook earlier that day, so he was confident that every dish was good. 

Once his plate was filled, he glanced up and looked around. Everyone was either sitting in chairs or standing up, but they all looked like they were having fun. No monster looked left out.

Well, except for one...

Sans had taken a spot next to his seat, which the tall monster thought was kind of strange. 

His brother was just chatting to his large group of friends a while ago. Why leave them now? They weren't really on speaking terms since their argument yesterday, but perhaps Sans wanted to forget about it? At least for today?

Alright. Forgetting was almost the same thing as ignoring so he could work with that.

He grabbed another plate, filled it up with Sans' favorite foods, and made his way to his seat. Sans, who was looking rather attentively at the ground, jumped a little when Papyrus sat next to him. Something that made the tall skeleton want to chuckle. 

"Here." Papyrus said as he gave the startled monster his plate. 

Sans managed not to drop anything. "... Thanks, bro."

Papyrus smiled and nodded as he began eating. Sans began eating as well, and the tall monster noticed that he seemed more relaxed now. 

Three hours were spent like this. Of course, each skeleton would often stand up to talk and chat with the rest of their friends, but eventually they would find themselves sitting next to each other again.

But they still weren't talking to each other, somethimg that their friends had immediately noticed and expressed their concerns about. And although Sans had reasurred anyone who asked that they were fine, Papyrus would only say that the situation was complicated.

Still, he had found himself enjoying the party very much, despite the circumstances with his brother. 

If only it had stayed that way.

******

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything Sans?" Papyrus questioned as he stood up.

"Nah, bro. I'm good..."

Papyrus nodded and left, leaving Sans alone with his thoughts. 

It was absolute torture living with Papyrus like this. Sure they had some fights when they were younger but not like this! Not over something this serious! Sans was glad that his younger brother was talking to him, even if it wasn't all that long. Still, it was better than nothing. 

"Hey, Sans." A small voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Sans watched as Frisk pulled up a chair and sat next to him. The small skeleton looked at the human warily, but easily hid it with his fake smile. 

"Hey kiddo."

Frisk tilted their head as they frowned. "So what's wrong with you and Papyrus?" 

Sans felt his smile waver at the mention of his brother. "... Nothing that concerns you, kid."

"Really?" Frisk questioned as they searched his expression for anything proving otherwise.

"Really."

"I think your lying." 

"Honestly kid, I could care less about what you think."

"Ouch." Frisk giggled. "No need to be a jerk, I was just asking."

"No, you were just studying."

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds so... Childish."

"Call it what you like, I'm not saying anything just to satisfy your curiousity." Sans sent a glare to the human. "Geez kid, you're still as nosy as ever."

"And you're still more depressive than ever. C'mon uncle Sans." They mocked. "You can tell me anything."

"Not when my problems are all just a game to you."

"What can I say? You're an interesting guy."

"...."

"So what's our dear little Papyrus upset about this time? Puzzles? Difficult recipes?" Frisk tapped their chin as they pretended to think. "Or? Is it about the resets?"

Sans eyes widened as he quickly looks around. Everyone was still happy and talking. No one was looking their way. Thank the stars.

"Watch what you're saying kid!" Sans hissed through his smile. "Someone could be listening..."

Frisk shrugs. "Let them listen, I've got nothing to hide. And even if I did, it's not like it'll prove anything." They smirked.

Sans glared and he looks away. "Just leave me alone. Go find some other monster to bother."

"C'mon Sansy! Don't be like that!" They whined. "I thought we were friends!"

Sans let out a harsh laugh. "Frisk." He says in a clear voice over the chatter of the rest of the monsters. "We were never friends."

Frisk looked surprised and even a little hurt by this. "Oh? So you hate me now, is that it?" They gritted their teeth. "Well, that's okay! I didn't want to be friends with someone as pathetic as you, anyways."

Sans glared at them, but didn't say anything.

But Frisk wasn't finished with him yet. "So you think you're all high and mighty, just because I had trouble beating you, huh? You think that I'm nothing more than just some dumb kid?"

"I think you're a dumb kid who had too much power and not enough courage to take responsiblities for their actions." Sans growled back. "Don't even try to play the victim. You deserved every pain and death you had."

Frisk clenched their fists. "Like you're one to talk about playing the victim! At least I'm not the one who didn't even care that my own brother died!"

Sans flinched back so horribly,  
Frisk was surprised that the others haven't noticed. "You say that you love Papyrus but your actions say otherwise. I even saw you hiding there while I sliced his head off."

Sans put a hand over his mouth as he started trembling. Frisk smiled and continued. "If there's anyone in the underground that should be punished, it should be you."

They shook their head in mock disappointment. "Stars! At least Flowey and me knew that we were horrible people, but you always act like you're so INNOCENT and righteous! And that the world revolves around you! Guess what, Sans? It doesn't!"

The skeleton doesn't say anything. He looks like he's using every willpower he has to not cry. Or kill them. It was hard to tell with Sans.

Frisk snorts before taking out their phone, and scrolling idly on it. "So you're not even going to defend yourself or say anything? Pathetic. I expected more from you, Sans. But honestly, at this point, I shouldn't even be surprised. Can't expect something from nothing, ya know?" 

A cup falls to the ground in front of them, spilling juice eveywhere. The noise was loud enough to startle both Sans and Frisk, plus a few other monsters.

"How dare you speak to my brother that way."

Frisk pales and Sans' eyes widened in surprise.

Papyrus glares at Frisk, storms forward and snatches away their phone. "How DARE you speak to my brother that way!" He repeats more loudly.

All eyes were on them now. The happy chatter and friendly music that seemed to drown the place previously was now silent. An ominous atmosphere seemed to form over them.

Papyrus towers over the human and everyone flinched at the angry look he had on his face. No one had EVER seen the friendly and happy skeleton this furious before. Not even Sans. Some even believed that he didn't have an angry bone in his body.

Boy, were they wrong.

Frisk eyes flickered to Toriel, begging their goatmom for help, but Papyrus wouldn't have it. 

"Look at me, when I am talking to you." He ordered immediately and once their attention was on him again, he continued. "Listen very closely to what I am saying to you because I am NOT going to repeat myself."

"You. Do. NOT. Talk. To. My. Brother. That. Way. Am I clear?" He hissed. "I will not stand by and let this disgusting behavior continue."

"You know nothing about him, you know nothing of what he's been through. You don't get to judge him because quite frankly, you are no better yourself."

Frisk starts shaking as their eyes (for the first time) widened. How much did Papyrus know..?

As if reading their mind the tall skeleton looks even angrier. "I know more about you than I let on and honestly..." He crosses his arms. "I am VERY disappointed in you, human."

"I believed that you had changed since then, that is the ONLY reason why I had forgiven you in the first place." He hissed. "I didn't judge you for your actions in the underground. I didn't hate you or treated you any differently."

He lets his hands fall to his sides. "I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I have to keep your secrets..." He stated ominously. 

Frisk swallowed heavily to push down the bile that was threatening to spill out of their mouths. In the corner of their eyes, they saw Toriel rising to her feet, an angry look on her face, as she, no doubt, was furious that someone was talking to her child that way. But before she could even take the first step, Asgore had blocked her way with a strong arm. She glared at him and was about tell him off, but the look he gave her shut her up.

Undyne looked so shocked that it looked like she was having an existental crisis. She looked more lost than the time Frisk had told them that anime wasn't real. Alphys looked like she was a second away to fainting while the former royal guards had their ears lowered and their tails tucked between their legs. Grillby's flames seemed a little blue around the edges, while Muffet held her spiders with a protective hand. 

Everyone else just looked plain spooked.

Frisk looked at the skeleton again, afraid to make him even more angry than he was. "... I'm sorry..." They breathed out.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes and Frisk understood what he wanted. "... I-I'm s-s-sorry, Sans..." They finally whispered out, even though it hurt their pride to apologize.

"A-apology accepted..." 

Papyrus nodded his head in satisfaction and he smiled brightly. "There! Don't you two feel closer now?"

"Frisk, feel free to talk to Sans anytime you want, but..." His face became serious again. "If you ever shame or disrespect him again, I won't hesitate to make my displeasure known."

Something red sparkled in his right eye. "If you so much as LOOK at him wrong, than you can consider our friendship done." He promised.

With that being said, he put out a hand, making everyone flinch until they realised that it was just Frisk's phone. The human hesitantly took their phone back while Papyrus grinned and sat in his seat again.

It took a while, but five minutes later everyone had started chattering again, though Papyrus ignored the occasional glances monsters gave to him. 

Other than Frisk's pride the rest of that day went by smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions or just want to voice an opinion please leave comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

Not So Innocent 

 

When they arrive home after the party Sans collapses onto the couch. His soul is heavy after the fight he had with Frisk... Well, if it could even be called that. 

The human had pointed out his various flaws and weaknesses and he did nothing to defend himself. First that stupid weed and now the brat. He doesn't know why he's like this all of a sudden. He didn't always let himself get controlled by his emotions but perhaps living in the surface made him a little rusty. 

'Still, not everything turned out bad..' Sans thought as an image of his little brother defending him came to mind. He wasn't happy that Papyrus overheard their conversation but he was relieved that he didn't make a big deal out of it. Of course, Papyrus was too busy telling Frisk off to question about the resets. 

At least he knew that even if his brother was angry at him, Papyrus still loved him. Which is all the motivation Sans needs to finally talk to his brother about what happened with Flowey.

He just needed Papyrus to see that this couldn't be forgotten...

*********

Papyrus was reading a bedtime story when Sans had come into his room. The skeleton looked up from his book, hiding his look of annoyance. Was it so hard for his brother to remember to knock before barging in?

Sans steps fully inside his room and makes his way to the bed. Papyrus moves his feet so his older brother has room to sit down. He has a feeling he knows what his brother had came here for.

"Are you here to talk about the sex thing again?"

Sans sighs. If only it were that simple. "... Actually I want to ask you a question. And I want a real, honest, answer."

He leans forward a bit. "Why? Why do you want to forget this? Please help me understand, bro... Did you already forgive Flowey for what he's done to you, is that it? Do you truly not understand how dangerous and... Horrible this is? Or do you just not care?"

Papyrus looks relaxed but Sans can tell that he's thinking about his answer. "Honestly, it's a combination of all three. I've never hated Flowey for what he's done- did to me."

Sans stares before releasing a shuddering breath. There Papyrus goes again, being all cryptic. Since when was his little brother so hard to read? "Do you know about the resets...?" His voice is hard to define. It's obvious that he's uncomfortable about the topic. 

The tall skeleton looked down at his hands. "I use to call it time traveling but Flowey said 'reset' sounded better. At least it's shorter and easier to use."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "... Sans... I want to try to get on with my life in peace... Do you understand?" Papyrus said slowly, as if explaining something to a child. "I know that you're angry and upset but if you truly care about my feelings, than you will let this go."

He grasps both of Sans hands in his own delicate ones. "Please. PLEASE... Just let this go..." He whispers, almost begging. "He's not hurting me anymore and he won't hurt you either if you stay away. I know you want revenge but I desire no such thing."

Sans opens his mouth, ready to protest but Papyrus cuts him off. "I know what you'll say. You'll say that what Flowey did was wrong and he has to take responsibilites and all that... But when has anyone in the underground truly been punished for the things they've done..?"

"Flowey. Frisk. Asgore. Toriel. Alphys. Undyne. Even me and you... We've all done things we aren't proud of, some more horrible than others yet here we are. Living in the surface like what we did wrong never existed!"

Tears rush down his face but he doesn't wipe them away. "I-I'm so TIRED, Sans... I'm tired of trying to be the better person... Can't we just pretend like everyone else..? Pretend that we're good people..?" He finally chocked out as he sobs uncontrollably. 

Sans immediately crawls closer to hug him. He feels his soul hammer away in his chest as he tries to comfort his brother, but Papyrus doesn't seem to notice, in fact he's getting worse.

The tall monster is wailing now. It's so heartbreaking and frightening that Sans doesn't know what to do. He's never seen his little brother cry this hard before. 

He holds Papyrus tighter. It seems that he's never really known his sibling at all. Too busy focusing on his own depression and misfortune that he turned a blind eye to the only person who ever gave a damn about him. 

"I-it's ok, bro..." He stammered, trying to keep his own emotions in control. He's aware that his eye is glowing again. "I-if you want to f-forget this than... Ok! I'll try to. J-just... Please stop c-crying, alright? Everything's f-fine now..."

As much as it pains him to let this go it hurts him even more to see Papyrus like this. It's unnatural and scary. At this point he'll do anything just to see his little brother smile again.

As much as he hates to admit it... He wants to go back to pretending too.

Maybe he could do this.

For Papyrus' sake.

********

"Ok... If we're gonna forget about... This. Than let's at least make some rules for this..."

The two of them were still in Papyrus' room. By now the tall skeleton has calmed down so Sans thinks now would be a good time give some kind of ground rules. If he's going to let that weed live, he can at least make sure that his brother NEVER gets hurt by him again.

"Obviously, the first thing is that you're not to meet, talk, or even SEE Flowey. Hell, don't even go near the mountain." 

Papyrus frowned. He wanted to protest but thought better of it. If this is what it took to keep Sans from endangering himself, than so be it. Still, he had to get his point across as well.

"Well, if I'm not allowed near Flowey than neither are you, which means no sneaking out to pick fights with him." He crossed his arms and tried to look stern.

Sans nodded. "Alright fair enough. Next thing is we keep this to ourselves... Unless you have a problem with that...?" He asked a little uncertainly. 

Papyrus shook his head. "I'd rather no one else knows about this. Considering how you reacted, I don't want someone like the king or Undyne finding out... It's better this way.."

Though Sans begged to differ he didn't voice this out loud. Still, he couldn't deny that in a way this was easier. Especially if Undyne was involved.

"... Do you want to keep the resets a secret too..?" Papyrus asked. He didn't really care if anyone else found out about them, but considering Sans' obvious discomfort...

"Yes." Sans said in a tone that held no room for arguments, not that Papyrus was going to fight about this. 

"Next rule is... Um..." Sans trailed off as he tried to think of something. Honestly, he was making these up as he goes.

"Try and act normal?" Papyrus finished hopefully. 

Sans internally sighed but nodded. He did, after all, told Papyrus that he would drop this. So that means they had to act like nothing was wrong. Easier said than done.

"This is wonderful, Sans!" Papyrus cheered. "Finally after all this time, we can put this behind us! And the best part is, we don't have to worry about Flowey!"

Despite the horrible situation and the unfairness of it all. Sans still managed to offer a genuine smile to his little brother. 

Yes, Flowey would get away with this.

Yes, Papyrus had suffered terribly from it.

And yes, as much as it pains him to let the bastard go unpunished, he's willing to forget this. But ONLY because Papyrus asked him to. 

'But in a way, Flowey does get punished...' A little voice whispers vindictively in his skull.

After all, Flowey is souless and trapped in the underground forever. He can't leave and even if he does, (highly unlikely) Sans won't let him go anywhere NEAR Papyrus.

That's what usually happens to criminals, they get locked away forever. 

And Sans will make sure that it stays that way...

*******

"You look more relaxed my friend." Asgore stated as he puts his cup of tea down. He stares at the skeleton sitting prettily across from him. 

Papyrus smiles. "I'm more than just relaxed! I'm happy! Excited! Terrific!" He takes a deep breath. "I feel better than ever!"

"Oh? Well, that's certainly good news. If you don't mind me asking, did you and your brother sort out your differences?"

The skeleton nods. "Yes, we did. Your advice really helped, so I thank you for that!" 

A warm smile appeared on the king's features and once again, Papyrus thought he looked beautiful. "I'm glad that I was able to help." He looks briefly out the window. "My, what a lovely day it is."

Papyrus wanted to point out that Asgore was much more lovelier but instead blurts out something else. "Would you... Like to go to the park with me? We would be able to enjoy the weather..." 

Asgore blinks, a little surprised but not unsettled. "You, want to go to the park with m-me?" He clarifies. 

Papyrus nods enthusiastically but he looks a little timid. "Yes! Unless, of course, you're busy.."

Asgore smiles once again and Papyrus feels his concerns disappear. "Not at all, I'd love to go to the park with you."

The two finish their teas and as their heading out the door, Papyrus feels a strange feeling in his soul grow. It's warm and totally alien but.. Nice in a way. 

He could get used to this feeling....

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys...  
> Sorry if it seems fast but i honestly intended to end it this way.
> 
> If you gave any questions or concerns please leave a comment:)


End file.
